


Please You

by subguy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Multi, Smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subguy/pseuds/subguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Indulgent smut with you and Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please You

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fanfic and was written in a fever state so im sorry if seems rushed but ive had this idea in my head forever and needed to get it out

A hand on your throat. It wasn’t necessary but the effect was nice. It made it feel so much more intimate. The feeling of the hand tightening just enough to restrict airflow but not enough to completely cut it off. A strangled moan tumbled out of your throat, scratchy and strained. He growled at the sound pushing you harder against wall his grip tightening. 

Your height made the position slightly uncomfortable as he towered over your body but it made it all the more arousing for you. The feeling of having such a dominant power over you capable of doing whatever they wanted to you was enough to get to start begging for more. Your hands moved from hovering over his to touching his body. 

Even in this position you were able to admire him. The way the sweat beads now beginning to form on his forehead causing his hair to slightly stick and the way his cheeks flushed as your hands roamed his body. He was slightly panting as your hand grazed over his crotch, you could hear the slight intake of breath as you did so. You brought your hand up to tap on his shoulder three times signally for him to release his grip on your throat.

You guided him around so he now had his hand pressed against the wall. You got down on your knees and unzipped his pants and took out his now almost completely hard erection and started pumping it slowly. To say he was not well endowed would be a lie not that it really mattered to you, it was only a plus to the whole thing. You took him in your mouth taking as much as possible before you could feel his hands take hold of your hair.

He gave your hair a harsh tug forward causing you take the entirely of length causing you to gag slightly. It wasn’t unpleasant though the slight pain that jolted through you as he pulled was enough to bring out a strangled moan causing vibrations on his length making him let out a groan. This pattern continued, the tugging and pulling and soon you could tell he was close to his climax. You quickened your pace making it your goal to give him release.

He was too far gone now to continue pulling leaving his hands to rest slightly on your head, but you didn’t need it anymore. You could hear his heavy panting and groans increase and could feel his cock twitching. Suddenly you could feel his hot cum drip down your throat, you waited until it was all released before swallowing and popping your mouth of his dick. You tucked him back into his pants before standing up

He went to try and pin you onto the nearby bed but you stopped him shaking your head. It was enough for you to just have him pleased, so you merely grabbed his hand and brought the two of you to lie down on the bed. You curled up next to him sighing before rubbing your head against his chest.

“I love you” you offer.

“I know,” he replies, “I wish I was allowed to say the same to you.” 

You knew he meant that.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr if you want originalkink.tumblr.com !!


End file.
